Timber falls
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura thought they had the perfect camping trip. But then Sakura gets kidnapped by a twisted family who wants to use her as a breeding stock. Will they survive? Will she have a baby for them? LEMONS! VIOLENCE! And review of course!
1. Wet and painful

**Based slightly on the sci-fi movie 'Timber Falls' All the rest is original people.**

**I do not own Naruto or Timber Falls, just some plot.**

**WARNING: Language, violence, Lemons duh, scenes of gore.  
**

* * *

** *Ch****apter one: Wet and painful***

* * *

Her face was caked with blood, mouth sealed with a dirty cloth.

She ran out of tears when the remains ran down her dirty cheeks, the woman had cried too much since this whole thing started. Her position was similar to Jesus Christ's crucifix.

Her blood stained hands were nailed firmly to the piece of wood she laid on.

The metal item was cold against her flesh and if it were possible, the nail could've frozen it. Her dark brown hair was greasy with sweat, chestnut tinted tresses reflected in the dim light of the room of torture and rebirth.

Once silky chestnut locks were now damp with her blood, stuck on her pale face.

The bags under her hazel eyes proved that she hasn't slept in days, and she hasn't… couldn't…

* * *

The huge figure of a man clad in a black leather overcoat played with electricity cable, the current of the cord zapped with energy. He was chuckling darkly like the maniac he was and as he continued to amuse

himself with the cable like a confused child, his victim cringed. The electricity reached the spilled oil on the soiled ground, producing a small fire. The cloaked figure chuckled again as his male victim leaked more

blood from his wounds and from his eyes. The maniac was almost done with his task.

* * *

Another sharp male scream echoed from the other room… Her boyfriend , she guessed gravely, unable to shed tears.

The young woman made a move to break free, in her case, rip her hands free first.

She slowly pulled her hand off the huge nail, biting so hard on the cloth around her mouth that her bottom teeth met with the top ones. (Only with the cloth in between.)

The sour smell of the room hit her hard across the face, but she had to survive and there had been so much worse that she had endured.

The pain…

The torture…

The smell…

Once her hand became completely free, she couldn't help but sob at the giant hole in her hand, blood gushing out of it.

She was suddenly sorry for laughing at Jesus in 'The Passion of The Christ' movie for being fake and bloody. Now here is a taste of her own medicine, except she was very sure God and his son weren't laughing at her.

She paled, her hazel eyes, though glossy, widened at the sight of the injury.

She choked on another sob, not taking it well.

The brunette bit on the cloth again, pulling the other hand out of the large bloody silver nail. This one was even harder, since she had lost so much blood and the wound caused her hand to become numb and

heavy. With foreign tears finally swelling up at the corner of her eyes, she breathed harder and harder.

The woman inhaled deeply, with one swift motion, she pulled the aching hand out of the devil's nail.

Finally, the woman had the chance to get the hell out of there, but she dared take her time to stare at her blood soaked hands. If she didn't hurry, her wounds would become fatal.

Taking another deep, yet shaky breath, thee pale brunette untied her feet… Dirty and stained with blood. She was missing a pinky but getting the hell out of this shit hole was way more important. A deep male

scream shocked all the bravery out of her system, the adrenaline that started to pump in her veins not too long ago vanished in a snap.

She stood with difficulty she tried to adjust the dirty blood stained white gown that reached her bruised knees.

walked carefully now even if her legs were so sore and numb at times, not daring to disturb 'them.' Reaching another room, she saw her boyfriend tied upside down, his face red and bruised. The faint light of the fire illuminated from his room of torture and she felt her heart skip a beat. FEAR…

His eyes widened at the sight of her similar battered form but said nothing.

The same sadistic figure blocked him from her view… This time she didn't hesitate.

"Run Kira! Run Now!" He screamed even if his throat had been slit right after he yelled for her safety. Kira didn't have that much energy to weep around but she ran.

She ran as fast as her battered wobbly legs could take her.

The exit was above her, a mere piece of wet wood was in her way…

"Stupid! Fucking exit!" She screamed in annoyance as she tried to get the wooden door off its hinges. Footsteps were louder, she had to hurry before this maniac catches her.

Finally, she punched it open with almost all the remaining strength she had and dashed head first out of the shit hole she'd been trapped in for the last couple of months.

The outside air felt so foreign to her senses, the fresh smell of the atmosphere, the cool wind that lingered every now and then, all of it.

Her eyes took a while to adjust as the sunlight seem to blind her sight.

Wasting no time, Kira ran…

As fast as her battered wobbly legs could take her, Kira didn't have the time and that much energy to cry her heart out for her lost boyfriend or the time to take in and examine or cherish the beauty of her surroundings.

The only thing that was in her mind now was to run…

* * *

The male in black was following her of course, what predator would leave their prey behind in the wild to fool around? Not him.

Into the rich green forest, he followed, his pace constant.

The male snatched a long hook-knife-two-sided blade from his leathery pocket, smirking as he followed Kira's blood trails-from her hands.

* * *

Kira ran, damn it she ran.

Her screams were not powerful enough to bring help, beyond those timbers, no one could hear her at all since no one was near her.

She was already weakened from the lack of food and air, she heard him coming after her, the leaves he was slashing to get through the thick bushes and branches to find her echoed. Kira fell forward, right into

a mound of sticky mud, she sobbed silent cries and choked on her own saliva as the maniac took her fall as an opportunity to taunt her weakness and foolishness.

He walked towards her as she was backing away on her elbows, fast then slow, fast then slow again. Kira then started to crawl her way away, she was about to be decapitated if she didn't hurry up. However,

with that huge lack of stamina, she could not.

Bringing herself on her feet rapidly, Kira stumbled, her hazel eyes widening as she came face forward to a waterfall, rocky and a steep cliff.

Her heart sank in her stomach…

Kira could either jump or wait 'til he gets her. The brunette made her choice as the disgusting killer approached her with his hook-knife ready to strike.

She jumped…

Kira felt nauseous as she fell but all that stopped when her head collided with the large hard boulder below.

Fresh water ran under her broken twisted body, washing away the dark crimson liquid that just would not stop gushing out of her cracked skull.

Her dead hazel eye remained open, fear and shock writing in those pools of fright.

Locks of brown fell over her pale face as the coldness within spread over her body, indicating her death. She was dead… Cold…

'_Whatever. That bitch just saved me the time to run around. And her nasty blood to get all over my coat. Normal humans sure can be gross.' _The male thought carelessly.

He turned away from the cliff, his business awaiting and a new couple to abuse.

* * *

Keys clacked together as the young woman closed the door with a click. Her curly pale pink hair graciously fell over her shoulders as she whipped around to meet the sweet kiss her boyfriend initiated.

"Ready to go?" He asked, deep voice sending a shiver down her spine.

His towering frame of 6 ft could intimidate anyone, his built physique, pale flawless skin, the spiky raven hair and the glossy navy blue highlights that blesses his bangs and upper spikes. Oh, the so aristocratic facial features and the most beautiful onyx orbs of his that could never be read. Yeah, he was so close to being perfect if he was not socially retarded. Man of a few or no words at all. The natural pink-haired beauty should know since they've been together for almost five years now. Being twenty-one years old and yet so mature couldn't entice her more. Even if she was 5'8, her petite curvy form still prevented her from reaching eye level with him.

"Do we have to go right now Sasuke? I wanted to…" She ran soft fingers over his chest, her bright emerald eyes batting seductively as she purred the last sentence in his ears.

"Spend a little more time in bed." He added with that same familiar smirk on his face.

"Maybe." The pinkette said slyly as he brought his face closer to hers, increasing her blush tenfold.

"Four years and you're still blushing… even though we've done much more than just kissing." Sasuke whispered against her ear as he kissed it.

He could smell the sweet fragrance of her namesake accompanied with the apple garnier shampoo he applied in her hair this morning in their shower.

Those skilled hands of his that touched her body from time to time, soft in the most intimate fashions could also break her small waist in half if put on the wrong move.

However, as he pinned her to the door, his lips although inches away got a reaction out of her. "oh… Sasuke-kun…" She moaned as his warm breath blew on her skin.

"What? Now Sakura? I haven't even done anything… yet." He whispered as his hands glided lower towards her dark blue apple bottoms jeans.

He released her with a warm short peck on the cheek-which left the Cherry Blossom disappointed and unsatisfied.

Now, he got her panties all wet and they haven't even reached their destination.

"Hey! You can't just live me like this Sasuke!" She finally opened her eyes into an empty spot as her emerald eyes followed his figure walking away.

The raven-haired guy ignored her, that same damn smirk never fading.

"Cocky bastard." Sakura muttered as her own smirk started to spread.

'_I'll get him for this later.'_ Sakura thought deviously, making her way towards the huge gates of their manor.

The couple's trip might just be worth the time off work. Just might be.

* * *

"You don't have to cry honey. Our Lord will find us a new one ok." A pudgy man tried to hush his crying wife.

"No, this one was going to be perfect." She whined as tears swelled up her eyes.

"We'll find a new couple. I promise." He kissed the top her head, moving a few strands of dark honey hair from her face.

"He didn't have to kill them you know, honey. We could've forced them to have another baby." She smiled.

"A new younger and healthier couple might be better."


	2. Warm and sweet

_**Thank you all my reviewers and I told you I will add my own original parts, so if you find something different from the movie, be happy. Oh, and I'll bring in other people form the show but i have to kill them, sorry but it's the plot. If you want to give me a specific couple to kill, review please. I already have Ino and Kiba in mind but I don't know if i should Kiba because he looks like a fighter. So, review!**_

**

* * *

Chapter two: Warm and sweet**

"Finally, I thought this road was never going to reach a destination." Sakura said as she inhaled the new fresh air.

"Hn." Sasuke glanced around his surroundings, hands in his pockets casually.

His face was staring straight ahead, emotionless, stoic and of course handsome.

A tug on his arm pulled him back backwards effortlessly, the smirk on his lips set as usual. Sakura was trying to pull him to her but Sasuke being the superior arrogant male he was jerked her to his firm chest instead.

The young raven-haired man took the opportunity to inhale the sweet scent of her apple shampoo, his face inching closer to hers took in the cherry blossom scent of her skin, her namesake.

Her body flushed against his caused her cheeks to blush a red hue, putting her hair to shame miserably.

His warm breath tickled her creamy neck, making her squeal inwardly in delight.

Trees were rich here, timbers so green…

The air was fresh, a bit cool once it makes contact to your skin but just pleasant.

The couple might really like this camping trip, it would bring them even closer than they already were, as well as to conquer their fears.

Yes, even Sasuke had some fears of his own. Sakura was well… afraid of everything that startles people. She was not the girly type, but she was ok for a young woman her age.

"Sasuke? Did you hear that?" Sakura gasped, glancing around with bright green to search for the noise's location.

"Hn. Didn't hear anything… but you." He smirked.

Sakura playfully hit his torso, fisting his black chained shirt. Sasuke raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Ok, ok. I'm sure it was all in-"

"In my head?" She finished through clenched teeth.

Sasuke gulped, he did not want to raise her temper. No one did anyways, so why should he? "Come on. You know what I meant." He enveloped his free arm around her waist, bringing his head down, Sasuke

kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure it was a squirrel with all those trees around." Sasuke assured her as she nodded in understanding. Her once worried eyes turning into soft ones, her frown into a pleasant smile was enough to

convince them to move forward.

Beyond those trees, without their knowledge, a dark figure lurked impatiently.

* * *

The small police station wasn't far, it was actually a few feet away from Sasuke's black 2011 Ferrari enzo which was parked near the forest. The one car Sakura pushed him to buy when they argued to ditch the

red shiny Japanese Ford Mustang. How grateful was he, his father promoted him to a new parking lot just because of it.

"_So bias!" _He had said when his clean suited father eyed his car with greed and satisfaction. An almost smug grin on his face.

"I still think the Escalade would've been a better choice." He muttered to himself while glancing at the glossy car.

"Yeah right! The fat ass Cadillac over this petite convertible baby? What had happened to your taste in cars?" Sakura smirked.

In truth, Sasuke loved the car, it was cool, comfortable and very attractive. He would make love to her in it any day.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sasuke." Sakura poked his chest as she noticed his luscious stare on her and the car.

Sakura shoved the tiny remote that belonged to the car in her bag, her eyes never leaving Sasuke's annoyed features, he was trying to get a signal on his blackberry cell. With no luck, he groaned in

frustration.

"Damn it! And they said Verizon had coverage." He muttered carelessly.

"More like advertised…" Sakura laughed, she was lucky, her Droid cell phone was working fine and he didn't even have to yell at the employees before coming here.

Her sexy boyfriend could be so silly sometimes.

"Businessmen and their Blackberries." Sakura snickered.

"Hn."

"Come on, we need to get going." Sasuke said as he lead her towards the police station.

Sasuke approached the front bureau, hands in his pockets as usual.

"Hn, Sheriff." Sasuke greeted in a low tone.

"Hello. What can I do for you son?" The heavy man grinned.

Son? Did he really look that young or did he really look like the sheriff's son? Sasuke thought as a scowl grew on his face.

The sheriff played with the small dark moustache, itchy on the top of his lip. His tight vanilla uniform hugged his large round stomach, firmly tucked inside his matching tanned pants. Sasuke's face became blank, his eyes almost seemed to bore though the stout police officer's mind. "Aah." Sasuke began, yet said nothing.

Sakura stood at the far corner of the room, her arms behind her back. Her green eyes were set upon the picture of a missing couple, last seen at the borders of Timber Falls.

'Kira Yotashi and Koji Orton.'

About a year earlier, another couple went missing: Eve and Todd Mahon.

Lots of others were listed sent a chill down her spine easily. All those couples were missing and no singular person, couples in this so small town in the woods. Some were just camping or visiting, and others were from the town itself.

She pulled her pink hair back in a high ponytail, letting the curly ends bounce at the effect. Her skin was like porcelain, creating a nice contrast with her hair along with the very pale pink see-through bolero with short sleeves, a thicker black Ed Hardy tank top with pink stripes that ended above the mid-thighs of her dark blue apple bottoms jeans, along with the matching glittery apple boots. She wasn't a makeup person, her almost heart-shaped face, large almond-shaped emerald orbs…

Sasuke had good taste in women indeed.

But Sakura sure didn't like his emo style sometimes, like today, he's wearing a black shirt with a huge white flaming skull at the back and multiple others with knives sticking on them, his clan insignia was proudly printed on the top right corner of his chest. His black jeans with a cool design that resembled blood dripping at the footing of his pants and cracked skulls at the bottom, his boots were the same, only more on the leather side.

Those chains that annoyed Sakura constantly were served as nice accessory at the side of pants but he left out the arm wears today since Sakura scolded him.

_

* * *

No sex! If you bring those, we're not having sex until we're married. She had said._

_He pulled out his cell, a pen an address book._

_Sakura pulled his cell away, he was about to buy a ring of course but she beat him to the phone. He had no choice but to leave the creepy arm wears._

* * *

After looking around the stuffed office, she averted her eyes from the missing lists to join Sasuke-who looked quite uncomfortable and pissed over there.

She smiled behind his back, pink lips stretched farther than normal to form a fake reassuring smile to the sheriff.

"Hello!" Sakura greeted with a now, different smile glowing her on her pretty face.

"'Morning beautiful. First time traveling in the woods?" The heavy man asked, his light gray eyes were somehow piercing for a second.

"Hn." Sasuke stared ahead, his emotionless black orbs looking past the police officer.

"Excuse me?" The sheriff cocked an eyebrow , clearly not understanding what the pokerfaced blue-black-haired young man was saying.

Sakura cleared her throat to speak up, "He means…no," she answered as she locked one of his arms in hers, elbowing his side in process as she did so.

Sasuke grunted but gave not a single wince from the pain.

"So, he's… sort of a mute?" The sheriff asked curiously.

"No. He's just…um…" Sakura searched for the right words as her boyfriend prayed she doesn't refer him as a socially retarded person.

"He's just not talkative." Sakura smiled nervously.

"Oh, ok? I guess. What can I really do for ya?" The sheriff moved on, glancing at a glaring Sasuke in front of him. He was slightly intimated by the kid, even if he was holding two guns and a smaller pistol in his holsters. That glare could make someone piss in their pants.

"We need a map sir and…" Sakura continued but the sheriff seemed to know what they wanted before they figured.

"Alright, you kids can start with these." The sheriff pulled out a few maps from his large messy desk, completely missing the deadly glare the couple sent his way at the word 'kids.' Really? Did they really look like kids?

"You can start out right there…" He pointed to a couple of large red dots on the beige map. "Are you kids experienced hikers?"

Sasuke glared at being called a kid again, he was over twenty something for god's sake!

"Hn." He clenched his teeth, closing his dark eyes to imagine the sheriff with a very deep slit throat, then smirked to forget about killing him in reality.

Sakura nudged his ribs, sending him a small glare of her own.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered.

"Strange couple." The sheriff said quietly to avoid the pair's glares.

"There. The routes in blue and the other passages in red should be enough shortcuts. The green lines, I suppose you two can read a mp. Ya'll look smart enough to be able to do that."

"Thank you?" Sakura didn't know if it was an offense or a compliment.

"No problem my lady. Did I… catch your name?" The stout sheriff leaned against his desk, his pudgy cheeks turning into a rose color that made his face resembles Majin buu's from Dragon ball Z.

Sakura giggled as his blush increased tenfold and his eyes became flirtatious.

But when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, her giggles were swallowed and the sheriff gulped his next words.

_Delusional_. Sasuke thought as he smirked at the sweaty man.

"Any warnings?" Sasuke asked.

"Y' mean wild animals like bears?-" Sakura cut off the sheriff.

"Sasquatch, abominable snowman, oh, and yetis too!"

"No?" The sheriff quirked a mistaken eyebrow.

"Folks live up there?" Sasuke continued.

'Yeah." The sheriff lowered his gaze, anxiety written all over it.

"They nice?" Sakura chimed in, smiling at the thought of a nice tea party with other young women along the camping trip. Yeah right!

"I… I guess as long as you don't…damage their property?" The cop muttered, his laugh broken and unsure.

"Are you-" Sakura started.

"You guys are loaded with some Med kit?" The sheriff changed the subject quickly.

"Well, yes." Sakura replied with a stronger face.

"You sure you know how to use it?" The sheriff continued.

"Of course! I am a nurse after all. Next-" Sasuke cut her off to stop the beginning of her rambling about becoming a doctor next year. If she's alive by that time.

"Thanks. Here is our information on at the bottom page of the form." Sakura pointed at their paper and cards.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura smiled before walking away, she took a last look at the missing couples' pictures and names, swallowing a lump as she did so.

Kira and Koji's ransom was about $800,000 and others were close to a million.

The sheriff printed a large piece of paper, printing Uchiha and Haruno in large gothic bold letters, their pictures together and a set of wanted prices.

_These two might be a struggle at first but not for long if Sasuke's down first. _He smiled weakly to himself, but the attacker would've smirked in his place.

* * *

"Got any signal Sasuke?" Sakura asked, smirking as Sasuke angrily tried to get a signal on his Blackberry cell. He groaned in frustration afterwards.

"Sakura?"

"Nah."

"Give it to me, I'll lock it in the car." Sasuke reached towards her, but she backed away from him. "I'll… I'll keep mine just in case of an emergency."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed but still threw his Blackberry carelessly on the passenger seat of his Ferrari. The cold lad sighed, pulling his travel pack over his shoulder. (It was heavy as hell.)

Sakura threw herself at him, slamming their hips together with a devious smirk on her face. "I'm so happy we're doing this together." She whispered, wrapping an arm around his neck to kiss his lips.

Her tongue traced his lower lip to demand entry as he willingly granted to taste her own.

Sasuke's backpack fell off his shoulder as he pushed Sakura on the car's glossy hood to kiss her, hungrily…

His hands glided over her covered thighs, his eyes hid the disappointment he was feeling because of her jeans.

Passion and want clouded their eyes, unaware of the dark cloaked figure with his familiar hook-knife clasped in one large hand with a large burning mark on it.

He paced behind the large thick green bushes.

_Perfect. _He thought as he continued to watch the heated couple.

* * *

_**Review! Please! They keep me going... Those who are waiting for Obstacles of love, sorry but I had a serious mini writer's block but I'm starting again and sure as hell need to continue.**_

_**Next time!**_


	3. Aquaintances

**This is not an exciting chapter but more is coming up! **

**

* * *

Chapter three: Acquaintances**

Sakura's legs were so sore from all the walking, running and especially the hiking.

Even if Sasuke was carrying her travel pack and his-which was heavier, also the medical supplies, kits or whatever.

The hills were practically getting higher and harder to climb, but the fresh breeze massaged through their fiber locks of animated color. Suddenly the pink-haired medic stopped in her tracks, catching the attention of a moody boyfriend ahead. She couldn't blame him, if she was in the mood of being bubbly and humorous, she would've mocked him, calling him a donkey with multiple sticks shoved up his stubborn ass.

Sakura flipped her curled pink hair over her back, wiping some sweat off her (quite larger than normal) forehead. It stood out well with her unique emerald orbs of cheers and that exclusive paste pink hair inherited from who know who or what. Her mother had vibrant red hair that was as glossy as the expensive car Sakura cherished. (Sasuke's Ferrari.)

Ms. Haruno also have vibrant eyes but hers were a deep bright blue (If not deeper than the sea.) Her sun kissed skin with a nice touch of tan at times, though she used to a pale girl long ago. Alyssa Haruno, mother of two, wife of Kentaro Haruno.

A least Sakura inherited her beauty and the quite larger than normal forehead.

Her father had the strangest hair ever, it was as white as the fallen snow, so long it reached the back of his knees and so cleaned it made his mother jealous at times.

So well-combed as well as shiny, it reminded her of one of her boyfriend's best friends. That guy with the long dark brown hair and lavender eyes. No wonder they both were mistaken for the women in the Pantene and Herbal Essences commercials.

Maybe it was the mixture of her mother's and her father's hair? Or grandparents?

Enough reminisces, she could care less about where she had gotten her pink hair now.

A long way was ahead…

"Hn." She heard Sasuke sigh and sat on a smooth rock. His expression calm, passive and stoic as usual and so fucking blank as if he was dead-a robot more like.

His dark bangs hid his inky black orbs, but the breeze would pull the dampening locks away from his handsome face time to time.

He drew the-now-short map from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal a long wide map.

Meanwhile Sasuke studies his map, Sakura took her time in flipping her hair and untangling the locks apart. She heard a slight rustle in the leaves and a faint grunt.

_Probably Sasuke getting bored. _She assumed.

The noise ceased but she felt like she was being watched.

A small giggle echoed in the forest, Sasuke's ears picked it right away and he stood up quickly, rushing to stand by his girlfriend in a defensive manner.

"A little too protective don't you think, I can take care of… Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she 'thought' she saw two figures heading her way.

"Sh…come down." Sasuke whispered as he clasp a hand over her mouth. She breathed hard, her arm wrapped around her lover's waist and shoulder firmly gripping his shirt. Finally, Sakura closed her eyelids, forcing them to stay shut. She had a bad feeling pooling at the bottom of her stomach.

She heard Sasuke sigh and lift his hand from her mouth.

'Huh?" Sakura glanced around, meeting familiar tall trees of oak, maple and pine, even sandalwood. Thick green bushes and those of poisonous raspberries were whistling with the wind, no signs of danger. _Yet._

"It's a squirrel again Sakura, relax." Sasuke muttered as he placed a kiss on her temple.

He chuckled alone when he saw the look on her face. _So scared over the littlest things._

Sakura sent a fatal glare his way, murmuring 'asshole' and 'bastard' under her breath.

* * *

The couple was still traveling through mostly tall trees, the air, though colder than before

Relaxed tem a bit. Sasuke stopped, looking around as he felt a familiar feeling rushing through his head.

"Sasuke-kuuuun…" Sakura whined as she lifted her leg to pull her boots tighter.

"This is way too long and dangerous." Sasuke said to himself.

Loud footsteps rung within the thick forest, quite rapidly but steady enough.

Sasuke was the first to spot the upcoming woman but of course he wouldn't be the first nor would he be saying shit to her either. He didn't feel like it.

Sakura was the first and unfortunately the only one to start a conversation.

"Hey! How are you?" Sakura gave the woman a big smile.

Sasuke could see right through it, he could see how Sakura was holding her breath inwardly to keep from scoffing, Sasuke would've laughed at her for asking the stranger how she was doing but refrained from getting himself put of character.

The thin woman looked at Sakura in pure envy and it was creepy as hell.

She had short brown hair that ended at the back of her neck and longer near her cheeks, minor wrinkles were creasing her tanned face-signaling that she was in her late forties.

Her thick old brown sweater looked like something Sasuke's Cherry Blossom wouldn't wear even if she were over eighty or if this were the last top on earth, she'd rather stay topless. The lady wore a long chocolate skirt and matching brown boots that ended on her crusty ankles. Her hat was hanging over her back by a thin string strapped around her neck. "Hello to you dear. I'm doing very well, how about you?" She replied. _Fake._

Her dirty green eyes fell over the young Uchiha's annoyed form and instantly she was chilled. _Of course. _"That's quite a handsome husband you got there." The woman complimented. "Oh, no. This is my longtime boyfriend Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

_So, that's how he really looks like? Hotter in person… Not that' I'm interested, I am no cougar. I have a husband anyway. _

Sasuke could see the fake smile the woman was giving them but he didn't care.

While Sakura chatted with the strange woman, Sasuke made himself comfortable by reading his confusing map. _Makes no damn sense! Shitty piece of paper._

"So, this way might be perfect for you and the waters there are beautiful, beddings of leaves and it's such a beautiful sight." The woman kept going while Sakura pinched he bridge of her nose to think about the future of her decisions._ I guess we can try._

The woman pointed to another route, with rocky path and a little roughness adorning it.

It read: Timber Falls. Immediately Sakura wanted to go there, specially if it said falls.

A glint of mischief and smirk was unseen by Sasuke and Sakura as they were both too busy observing new things.

"You said you were from Konoha right?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yes. Yes we are." Sakura assured.

"Any specific church you guys go to?"

"huh, sometimes." Sakura lied, she was not about to reveal such information to a stranger. Who knows what she was planning?

"Oh, ok."

"Well, we have to go, so it was nice meeting you." Sakura offered a hand to the lady.

She looked at it and decided to take it if her plan was going to work. _I need those kids to trust me if this is going to work._

_

* * *

_**I posted a poll on my profile to vote for who's going to get killed because other people from Naruto are going to show up! Plz vote! And review! I love those**


	4. GRIZZLY

**A.N.: I'm alive... I'm still alive and it was not writer's block. I admit but my other story... C.L.2.T (abbreviation stolen from the amazing Cowgirl) hehe. So... I thought no one had interset but I saw new reviews and I was like... I'll just keep writing it. And then... here we are. Got a new charger! yeepie!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... if I did... hehehe... It would be titled Hidden falls. Konoha Falls. (kidding)**

**

* * *

Chapter four: Grizzly**

Sasuke accepted the hag's advice even though he wasn't really talking to her like a human should. Sakura was doing all the work, he just watched.

As he walked passed the shortcut Mr. Flirty gave him a couple of hours ago, he agreed with Sakura and followed the way hag gave them.

And so they were walking alone again in the middle of a rich forest of timbers and green all over. Sakura, exhausted already leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing at the rest her body required.

"Sakura." Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"But Sasuke-kun, let's take a break."

Sasuke sighed, feeling his own body wanting rest.

The place was large enough, the grass was lush and the treed gave them a huge gap for themselves to enjoy. Sakura threw herself on it, widening her limbs like a snow angel. In this case, grass angel.

Sasuke joined her and wrapped his arm around her body, inhaling her natural scent of flowers. Sakura giggled and pushed herself over his body, grinning seductively. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her actions but

who the hell cares! He wanted it.

He leaned towards her on his elbows, capturing her pink lips in a soft kiss.

Sakura wouldn't have that, so she pulled him by his long locks and forced his mouth deeper against hers. A low moan was released and Sasuke took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth,

tasting her wet cavern. His hands left the grass to slide under her shirt and roam over her curvy body. Finding her braw, he smirked and slipped a finger under the hook, snapping it in a pop.

Sakura gasped but she grinned at him and pulled his shirt off him. His hands squeezed her soft mounds, gently as his lips ravaged hers heatedly. The wetness spread between her legs, his growing erection pressing on her core. She craved for it…

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, mouths melting together as she grasped for his belt. A sudden noise caught their attention, immediately, they parted from each other, reluctantly. Sasuke wanted

to growl at being interrupted at a time like this.

Both looked up and found five men, armed and smirking like hungry beasts.

Sasuke stood protectively in front of his girlfriend's naked form, giving her enough time to clasp her bra back in place.

The men chuckled. "Well well, what do we have here?" The brunette leader smirked, his eyes undressing Sakura again. She made a grimace and wanted to puke.

"Hn." Sasuke stared at them apathetically, his hands moving towards his pocket.

"uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that pretty boy." One of the men, the largest, said hastily.

Sasuke cursed under his breath, his other hand clutched tightly around Sakura's.

Quickly, she pulled her bolero vest over her tank top and hid behind Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing much. This pretty lady over there… umm, maybe you could lend her to us for a few days. And… we won't kill you."

"Fuck you!" Sakura glared.

He merely chuckled, "Not now sweetie." He said nastily.

Sasuke fought hard to keep his jaw in place and his cool.

Those filthy men thought they could just bump in to people and threaten them? What the hell were they thinking?

"Do you hillbillies possess a brain?" Sakura removed herself from Sasuke's protective back now, feeling confident enough to move towards the armed men.

Sasuke pulled her back. (A fuming Sakura was the last thing all of them needed. And Sasuke did not want her to get shot.)

The brunette leader scowled at this and his grip tightened on his weapon.

Sasuke hadn't spoken, the person they wanted to talk hasn't spoken a word.

"Hey, Uchiha. Why ain't you speakin' up man?" The shortest man with the glasses noticed. Sasuke's onyx eyes moved to him, and the guy wanted to coil back to his mother's womb. Fools.

"The women always made it hard." The leader muttered lowly as he shook his head.

He seemed to be challenging himself on whether or not to take Sasuke down and fly away with the pink-haired lady but as he remembered why he was really there, he let it go. For now.

"Next time, I won't be so easy." He hissed.

"Whatever, jackass." Sasuke muttered, his nose high up with no shame.

"What was that pretty boy?" One of the skinny back-ups spoke up, his grip tightening around his tarnished weapon. Sakura smelled the tension rising up again, before she allowed Sasuke to smartly retort, she stepped in front of him and smiled nervously.

"H-he still loves to describe himself. Am I right? Hehe…" The guys didn't buy it, and if they did, they really should try to change their frowns more often, it'll take off some of the hillbilly look out of the way.

"Anyways, don't get lost in those woods, it can be dangerous." The leader added before walking away. The others followed suite but the largest man had to add another comment again to get onto the couple's nerves.

"No sex in the woods!"

Sasuke swore he should've drawn his gun and fire at all of those idiots' brains out.

Sakura stomped furiously but on the inside she was doing a little dance, last thing she wanted was to die… without having the chance to see what her children looked like.

She saw Sasuke fumble in his pack for something and when that cocky smirk was pulled on his handsome she spoke before he thought about it.

"Sasuke. Get rid of it." She said, frightened.

"What-Why?" He raised an ebony eyebrow at her.

Sakura shrugged, "You saw those guys. If you weren't armed, none of this shit would've happened!" She almost cried, but Sasuke pulled her to him and kissed the side of her head.

"It's ok Sakura. We're both ok now are we not?" He smiled genuinely.

Sakura smiled back, "You still have to get rid of it." she kissed his lips, gently tugging on the soft flesh as his tongue entered her mouth.

Even though both wanted to continue what they were doing earlier, the large man's words haunted them and brought the both of them to unusual hesitation.

They pulled apart, noses brushing, lips teasing. Sasuke frowned which caused Sakura to erupt in a large fit of laughter. Sasuke took his time to hide the weapon.

"Bastards."

"I fell ya Sasuke-kun. I feel ya very much."

But Sasuke was thinking more about how the guy knew his last name was Uchiha.

* * *

It was getting darker each minute passed like an hour and Sakura didn't know whether she should continue or not. Damn it!

Immediately, she saw how slow and peaceful the night was going to be like and how the lake ran smooth into the large waterfall they had just passed through.

She slumped over and collapsed over a bedding of leaves.

Sasuke turned, his onyx eyes flashing red from the sunset's light as he caught sight of her peaceful form.

"So beautiful…" He muttered to himself, as he sat beside her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned, "Fix up the tent please." She said groggily, yawning as her eyes slipped shut for a while. Sasuke sighed, raising himself up to fix their tent.

A noise interrupted him, it came from the bushes, the raven-haired young man narrowed his eyes, eyebrows knitted as he drew his hand from the tent to his pocket, wrapping a strong hand around his knife.

Carefully, he listened, taking a protective stance in front of Sakura's sleeping body. Footsteps… Not just once but several of them.

He listened a bit more and finally, thinking they had just gone away, he slipped his weapon back in its pouch, sighing in content.

"Grrrrrrr!" A loud growl erupted and shoved him aside, causing him to lose balance and hit his ribs on the tree. He was angered at the animal.

"Grrrrr!" The bear screamed and bobbed his head, taking interest at the pink-haired woman on the grass. Sasuke rose to his feet, noticing his weapon gone and now at the foot of the bear.

"Shit."

* * *

**Don't know what to say. Read and Review plz. :-D**

**Next time: Pals reunited. The killing will really, I mean really start. (Did I mention that Karin was going to be there?)**


	5. Weird Ass Bears

**Enjoy! IDNON. I own some of the plot, most of it is from Timber Falls-Awesome movie, watch it watch it watch it!**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Weird ass bears**

* * *

The beast growled ferociously at him, raising a heavy paw in attempt to smack him to his death. Sasuke parried the attack, barely, he could feel the strong heated air radiating off the animal. Sasuke gritted his teeth in aggravation, here he was sweating his cool to keep a beast from tearing him to shreds while Sakura slept like a newborn, hell even a newborn would've woken up already by all this noise.

He rushed behind the auburn beast, ignoring the deafening sounds of its growl, he spotted a long heavy-looking piece of wood and a smirk twitched at his lips.

His dark eyes met the bear's creepy hazel ones that looked almost human.

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke muttered as he hauled the heavy piece of wood and landed the item right across the bear's bulky head.

Immediately, its cry ceased and his tongue hung out of its mouth.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied, he gritted his teeth and smacked the bear once… twice then he glared. "Hn."

Throwing the wood away from his grip, he slapped his hands together and sighed, looking over at where Sakura was suppose to be… she wasn't.

"What the-" His vision darkened before any words slipped from his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke groaned uncomfortably as he stirred slightly from his sleep. His lips twitched in irritation as he felt a blinding pain strike the base of his neck, striking his the base towards his shoulders. He moved his head and rotated the bone as they cracked under his muscles.

"Hn." Sasuke opened his eyes to survey his surroundings, his onyx orbs expended in sizes as he heard the small crackling of a fire and the sweet smell of honey.

As soon as he rose to his knee and take in some air, the sweet aroma of honey shattered, substituting in a repulsive stench that churned his guts in a knot. Not the pleasing one.

It smelt like sweet flesh that had lingered too long and cooped up in such a airtight shit-hole, it shrunk, failed, and expired… it decomposed and produced a revolting coat for the cave.

_How the hell did I end up in here?_

He fought the urge to release the few contents that held him up in a swift puke. Sick.

Sasuke was not one for this, he recalled what had occurred the previous evening.

Yes, he was definitely fighting a humongous bear that seemed to big too be true. The bear had oversize vampire like fangs and humanlike eyes of hazel green.

Sasuke's anger increased much higher than his fret as he noticed Sakura's disappearance, he had been knocked out yesterday and whoever had done so was good and strong, really strong. And possibly beastly too, because no one or nothing has ever done this to him.

Sasuke rose to his feet, dusting the damp soil off his jeans. Shivers ran down his spine as he took note of the multiple bones in the cave, many half buried in the ground and others stuck to the sick thing he suspected was a wall.

He took some steps forward or wherever the hell he thought he was going, raising his head and looking backwards, practically, he was glancing everywhere. Anywhere for something alive and not disgusting. Anything pink? Yes, that would work fine too.

His head whipped back as he heard a soft voice, like a painful moan, a small moan.

It sounded like a girl's, he wouldn't know since it was so faint, almost euphonious to him, it sounded in pain, it sounded forced and raspy.

The voice increased in volume the more steps he took, sweat trickled down his brow and he wished he could take off his shirt if it weren't for the disgusting air he was around.

Sasuke quickened his pace, almost running to nowhere… it was dark but somehow there was light peeking in.. somewhere.. If it were this dim, there was must be some light.

He arrived near a wall, a dead-end.

"Tsk." He grimaced, pounding his fist on the wall angrily.

Sasuke slumped his form on the wall, his senses in alert as he jumped off his spot, managing to avoid getting bludgeoned. By a bear's titanic paw.

Glowing red eyes glared at him, an angry growl emitting from the monster's mouth.

Its cry was ferocious, he roar pierced through his ears and attempted to shatter his brain.

"Good, if that could demolish this shit-hole I'll let you live." He wished to say.

But this was Sasuke, and all he muttered was a 'hn.'

The bear slowly observed Sasuke as they made circles around each other, glaring and watching each other harshly. Sasuke looked into the bear's eyes, they were red when he was angry, they glowed as it tried to strike him, but now… they were a rich apple green. It painfully reminded him of Sakura, his sweet cherry blossom. _Be safe, wherever you are._

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he crushed a lone bone that felt like a femur, he's smart enough to know that. He had crushed multiple bones but that one felt different, as if it was almost inhuman. Sasuke gritted his teeth and flexed his fingers, his tried fisting his hands but he was too angry to do so, afraid of shattering his owns hands.

Sasuke wished to make a move, he felt like strangling him but the bear was as tall as him on all fours, now how tall will it be if it rose on two feet and smacked him to his death?

Too bad he'll be dead before he figures it out. Unless-

* * *

Sakura's eyes watered as the fire neared her face, blood rushed through her brain, she gulped and winced in pain as she felt blood surge through her temples and beneath her nose. Her lips were split open with a claw mark underneath her chin, her eyes were red and aching in their sockets. "G-" Her throat wouldn't even open up for her anymore…

It was dark, excluding the fire crackling so close to her face, the smell was foreign and absolutely repellent, Sakura didn't know which she preferred; keeping her nostrils exposed to the sick atmosphere and actually survive, or she could deny her body's resistance to the death she should've visited by now. Neither rose a meek smile to her face. She fought the urge to scream, afraid that her throat would give up again and the soreness would follow. _How the hell did I end up here? Sasuke-kun… Where are you?_

Thinking about Sasuke-kun, he dodged a 50-lb-paw with ease as he sweated, he couldn't waste so much time fighting a damn bear! He had a girlfriend to save damn it! He tried to pull himself together and get away from the bear or kill it.

The latter was not possible at all.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the bear, his dark onyx eyes met the beast's humanlike green ones, he could've sworn they were chrome earlier.

Sasuke gathered his strength, he soon realized that this was not the same bear that attacked him, obviously he did saw it die before his eyes. So that must mean…

_Mamma's up for revenge?_ Sasuke really needed a weapon_._

* * *

Sakura woke up, feeling dizzy already as blood rushed through her head. Something was definitely not right, the ground looked different, it was directed upwards as the trees' rich leaves touched where the soil was suppose to be.

It took her a while to realize that she was tied upside down over a fire that was soon to give her a disgusting tan, her hands were tightly attached by a metallic barbwire and her mouth was sealed with a thick salty cloth between her teeth. The fire made sweat quickly trickle down her skin, it Her hair didn't get burnt yet because she had it tightly tied in a messy bun.

Before she knew it, big fat tears leaked from her eyes, running down her face to the brightened crackling fire underneath. Large footsteps startled her, she held her breath, and waited to see, even if it would be difficult to, just like it was difficult to breathe as she felt the blood rush to her head.

Large dirty boots were the first thing she saw, obviously it was a man's. She wished to scream and say something but her words were muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

"Hehehehehe…" his voice was screechy and the annoying type Sakura had hated, she couldn't understand why a man would have such a voice.

The intruder started running his foul hands on her body, his short fingertips felt hard against her skin she thrashed around and struggled to free herself, the man grew frustrated with her antics and stroke her cheek, seconds later… blood was trickling down her cheek, blocking her sight.

"Ahhhh! Ngh.. Nghn.." The man growled, he kicked things around, he screamed in frustration, yet Sakura didn't know whether he could speak or not.

She sensed him coming back to her again, this time he dug his nose between her frizzling pink hair, he made a sick laugh in the end and pulled at her locks to lick them.

Sakura wanted to yell out how gross this was. _Sasuke… please where are you?_

* * *

Sasuke was starting to hate this, although he never liked it. It did not please him either.

The raven-haired man struggled to keep his breathing intact, he had a gash across his shoulder that seemed to be opening itself up worse than already was. It was dripping blood and staining his clothes, Sasuke was almost unable to even keep his breathing right. As the bear rose both of his paws once more to strike Sasuke, it stopped suddenly and raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke backed himself to the wall, he gulped the lump in his throat quietly before squeezing his eyes tightly together. The bear mouthed something inaudible, his teeth prolonged and trickle saliva then the beast coughed dark red liquid. As the bear collapsed, Sasuke opened his eyes to see the beast lying on the dirt with a long thick arrow buried deep in its back.

"Teme! What the fuck are you doing here?"

_Please, someone shoot me with one of those too! I'm begging you!_

Nevertheless he needed to go save Sakura. Before that, he had to kill Naruto first.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as i planned but the story is! What the hell is wrong with those bears? there are others btw, I had a new idea so if it confuses you, please tell me so i can eliminate it.**

**I'm liking the next chapter already. (People from the Naruto cast are coming!)**

**Thank you my reviewers, I don't have to mention cuz you guys are awesomely awesomesauce! **


End file.
